An Adventure of a Lifetime
by The-Sorceroress
Summary: Ayva tries to sort out her life, becoming a SeeD and being reaquainted with past friends.


The dialogue in my story may look incredibly familiar and guess what? It is. I took the dialogue from the game and put it into my story to give it more...I don't know, just more. I appreciate reviews and flames are welcome too. Constructive criticism is most appreciated.

UPDATE: This story used to be called "Through My Eyes" but has changed rather drastically. Amazing what 6 years difference can do.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is probably not mine.

Chapter 1

"Ayva, I'm sorry." The headmaster steepled his fingers and looked at me with fake, sympathetic eyes. "But I just don't think you have enough "fight" in you to attend Galbadia. You see, we need students with a better drive, ones who are willing to really push themselves and become truly powerful SeeDs. We will transfer you to another school so you can continue your education, however. You are dismissed." He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it grudgingly, forcing a smile of understanding.

I wasn't tough enough to attend their school, apparently. I am actually really good at combat – both the physical and mental aspects. I just didn't feel like showing it.

I started going to Galbadia Garden just a couple of years ago. I don't remember exactly how I got here…my memory is a bit fuzzy sometimes. Head trauma, the doctor said. But they have no explanation as to what caused it. They said they found me wandering around the grounds and one of the students took me to the nurse. After a head test, they started asking me questions about me – my family, my life, where I came from. I couldn't remember. Most likely out of pity, they took me in and decided to teach me. How nice…

The headmaster said he would transfer me to Trabia; he said that I would fit in better there. As if I fit in anywhere. I'm a social anomaly. People are usually scared of me. Maybe it's my biting personality. I don't take shit and only give it when necessary. My days at the new school started tomorrow. Digging through my various things, I found an old, faded picture of my family. It was so long ago…but I still remembered that day as clearly as if it were yesterday. We were all sitting together, smiling and laughing as if we had not a care in the world. I never showed this picture to anyone – it was too hard. If people asked about my family, I would abruptly change the subject to something less painful for me. It hurts to talk about them – my dead parents and my sister who ran away. I don't know where she is anymore nor do I care anymore. She abandoned me after our parents were killed even though she had promised to take care of me forever. After she left, I never heard from her again.

I set the picture on top of my folded clothes and shut my suitcase, putting it in the corner of the room. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I start a new school and a new life. Lying down on my bed, I started to wonder if Trabia would be better, would fulfill the emptiness and loss I felt inside. One thought led to another and soon, I was fast asleep, off in my dreamlands.

A knock on the door jerked me from my dreams.  
"Alex, wake up. It's time to go."

I opened my eyes and slowly rolled off my bed. Throwing some clothes that I had left out the night before, I opened the door and followed the instructor who was waiting for me to the parking lot. We got into the school-owned car and drove to the East Academy Station. When we arrived, the instructor handed me my ticket in the car, waited for me to grab my suitcase, then left without so much as a goodbye or a look back. _Trained SeeD my ass. That's just rude_. Sighing, I boarded the train and went to my cabin, thankful for the solitude. It was going to be a while before I would get to Trabia – 6 hours as the notice said. The announcement came that we were departing then the train began to move. As I looked out the window at the passing station, and a sense of grievance came over me as I watched another of my lives trail behind. For some reason, everywhere I stay for awhile becomes a part of my heart and once I'm forced to leave (for it always happens that way) that part always gets ripped from me and stomped on, demolished to a pulp. Trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my heart, I grabbed the Timber Maniacs magazine and read for the duration of the journey.

"I really think that you are going to like it here. This is a good school and the people are very nice," said my new headmaster. She then got up and shook my hand, and dismissed me per usual from headmasters. They always seemed to want to spend as little time as possible with their students. A woman outside the office awaited me and when I approached her, she handed me a map of the school and the keys to my room with a genial smile. I silently nodded to her then walked towards the dormitories. This place was so different compared to Galbadia. It seemed more cheerful and happy and much less robotic. I found my room easily enough and began to unpack. _Why bother to unpack? You know you are just going to be sent away again, _my mind said to me. I quickly buried the idea and finished unpacking, placing my clothes in the dresser and my weapon case underneath my bed. Someone knocked on the door and I got up to answer it. Standing before me was a girl with brown hair in a cute flip and a yellow dress smiling amicably. She extended her hand and introduced herself in a school-girlish sounding voice.

"Hiya, I'm Selphie! I live next door to you and I'm supposed to show you around the school," she said warmly. Familiarity struck me as I glanced at the slim creature. There was something about her eyes…her personality that screamed déjà-vu. It was the strangest feeling but it passed quickly and was soon forgotten. I grabbed my keys and ID and followed Selphie out the door.

"This is a really nice school and all of the people are extremely friendly. I hope you will like it here!" I smiled at her and then looked around at where we were. It looked like a classroom but was completely empty.

"Here is your homeroom. You and I are in the same class! By the way, are you taking your written test for becoming a SeeD tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I would have taken it at my old school but I got transferred before I could."

"Hey, I hope we both pass! Then we can go to Balamb together!"

"Why would we go to Balamb?"

"Because, you can't take the field test here, you have to go to Balamb." She replied.

"Oh." We continued the tour and she showed me the training facilities, the cafeteria, the nurse's station, and the library then said goodbye. My eyes began to droop as I crawled into my room nearly tripping over the bed. I really wanted to be a SeeD. It's always been a dream of mine. That way I could take care of myself instead of having to depend on others to do it for me. I never much relied on people – they always ended up leaving me and abandoning me. After chilling on my bed for a bit, I roused myself to study before the exam. The best time to study is right before you fall asleep…you somehow retain more information. Passing this test was of the utmost importance to me. I dug around in my book bag and retrieved my study guide and general SeeD manual. With a groan, I opened both up and started studying.

Question 1: True or false, there are a total of 8 elemental attributes. _True_.

Question 2: What are the eight elemental attributes? _Shit uh…fire, blizzard, lightning, earth, darkness, light…shit…can't remember the other two…_.

After about 30 more minutes, I began to start hallucinating and decided to call it a night.

**The week after the written test.  
**  
"Would the people who passed the written test please meet in the lobby with their things. Thank you."

The announcement over the intercom woke me up, as well as Selphie pounding furiously on the door and yelling at me.

"Come on! We gotta go to the lobby! They said to bring your stuff so lets go go go!"

I groaned then rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on then opened the door and almost winced at her bright yellow dress.

"Selph, why do you always wear such bright colours? You know it's hard on a person first thing in the morning…"

She giggled then walked out the door, leaving me to follow behind. There were a few people standing around in the lobby along with an instructor. While we waited for the last stragglers to show up, I began to think. I was only at Trabia for a week and was already leaving for someplace new. However, this time was on much better terms. _I think I can handle that…_The instructor took roll call once everyone had arrived and then led us to the parking lot.

"Hey Selphie? Do you know anything about Balamb?"

"Um.not really. I know it's not as strict and robotic as Galbadia but not as easygoing and laidback as Trabia."

"Huh…good to know…" Our conversation ended when we climbed into the school-issued vehicle that would take us to the train station. The trip was a silent one, since I think everyone was a bit nervous about heading to a new school. It was a relief to know I wasn't the only one. When we arrived, we filed into the station, handed the ticket to the conductor and boarded the train. The trip took awhile but Selphie and I talked the whole way. I was starting to warm up to her; it was impossible not to. She is just too friendly to dislike.

A brief announcement distracted us from our conversation. "We will arrive in Balamb shortly. Make sure you have all of your belongings. Thank you."

"Ooooh, I can't wait!" Selphie exclaimed cheerfully. The train pulled to a stop and the students filed off and onto the platform. We were hardly waiting long when a young woman in a SeeD uniform approached us.

"Welcome all. My name is Xu and I am to accompany you to Garden. If you will all follow me please, we will be off." Selphie and I, along with the rest of the group, followed her to the edge of town and got into another car. Thankfully, Balamb Garden was just a few minutes drive away. The campus was absolutely beautiful – at least, from what I could see out the tiny porthole windows. Trees and fields dotted the landscape and a gorgeous beach lined the side of campus. The driver pulled into the underground parking lot and we all piled out of the car. Xu climbed out of the front seat, checked to make sure everyone was with her, then led us down a hallway and into the front lobby. Once we got there, she told each of us our homeroom assignments then listed which dorms we were to be in. Unfortunetly Selphie and I weren't together in the dorms like we were at Trabia but for homeroom we were. The name of our instructor was Quistis Trepe. Selphie and I agreed to meet up later as I wandered in the direction of the dormitories. There was a girl next to me, but she wasn't in, so I snagged my room, threw my stuff in, and then decided to go for a walk since I didn't feel like heading to class just yet. It wasn't that great of a day outside – slightly on the cloudy side but still warm enough to enjoy. I left the front steps behind me and headed over to a nice looking grassy spot nearby.

When I got there, I saw two male students fighting amongst a cluster of rocks. One of them had silky brown hair that fell into his eyes and a black jacket with a fur collar. The other was a spikey blonde guy wearing a gray trench coat and black pants. I watched the two clash together for a while, each showing exquisite skill with his weapon. The blonde haired man smirked then held up his gloved hand and cast Fire at the other, knocking him down. Before the brunette could get up, the blonde rushed him with his Gunblade and sliced his forehead open. Blood showered the ground around the two but the blow only fazed the brunette for a second. He stopped for a moment and then got up and drew his Gunblade in an upward stroke leaving a bloody gash on the blonde's forehead. Then he collapsed in a pile and lay motionless on the ground while the blonde smirked and walked away with a malicious grin on his face. An instructor came running over with a few students in tow and told them to take the brunette to the infirmary. She turned and saw me, glared, and then yelled at me to get to class. I shrugged, sensing the fight was definitely over and wandered back inside up to the directory. The giant computerized map loomed before me, seemingly taunting me for not being able to read it. I deciphered it quick enough and set off towards my classroom at a leisurely pace. Since I had watched the two guys battling for so long, I ended up being late for class but honestly, I didn't care. My knock on the door bumped it open and I sauntered in, getting wide-eyed stares from the students and a glare from the young, blonde with glasses at the head of the class.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost."

"Right…" she said suspiciously. "And you are..."

"Ayva. I just transferred from Trabia."

"Ah, Ayva. Right. Nice to meet you. I am instructor Trepe. Please take the empty seat in the back next to Seifer." She nodded towards a desk and I followed her glance and assumed the blonde guy sitting there was Seifer. I must have assumed right because I sat down next to him and instructor Trepe continued her lecutre. The phone rang after a while and she answered it, excusing herself from the class a few moments after. I sat looking at my computer screen until Quistis came back with the brown haired guy that I had seen earlier. He wandered in looking a little disoriented and sullen, a bandage wrapped around his head, then took his seat.

"Everyone who has taken the field exam will have free time until it is time to go. Those of you who did not pass the written test will remain here in study hall today and the day of the exam," Professor Trepe instructed. The class nodded their heads to show that they were paying attention. Everyone stood up to leave after the announcement but she added one more thing.

"Oh and by the way, Seifer, try NOT to injure your training partner." He looked up at the instructor, glared, and then he pounded the desk with his fist. He was obviously a little upset, which I think was an understatement. "Squall, Ayva, I need to talk to you two after class." At this, everyone left the room, leaving Squall and I alone with the instructor. I made my way up to the front trailing behind his lanky yet muscular figure.

"You two haven't taken your field test yet. Ayva, I know you're new so you are fine. Squall, any excuse?"

"..." he replied.

"Fine, I will accompany you two today. Meet me in the lobby in one hour." She walked out of the door followed shortly by Squall and finally me. I returned to my dorm to change clothes and grab my beloved weapon – the Magisword. That beautiful peace of work was my pride and joy - a beautifully handcrafted sword made of solid platinum engraved with Runes of power and intricate weaves of vines along the outside. The Magisword is incredibly powerful, especially magically. The weapon is a very rare one and extremely hard to use. To master it takes one who has devoted their life to training with it and it is very strong physically, mentally, and magically. I took my exquisite weapon out of its leather case and made my way to the front lobby. Squall and Quistis were already waiting for me.

"Are you two ready to go? The Fire Cavern is located East of here." At this, we left. We met up with a few monsters along the way but they were all pretty much one-hitters. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, we arrived. There was some Garden Faculty blocking the entrance. Squall stepped forward and introduced us to the Faculty.

"I am Squall and this is… Ayva. We are here to take the test." He raised his hand in the customary salute and I followed suit.

"I am their back-up, Instructor Trepe." They nodded, then moved aside to let us pass into the depths of the cave. The Cavern was beautiful – molten rock, red from the heat, ran smoothly along in flowing rivers underneath us. There was a definite sense of calm and tranquility about the place, but also danger. Quistis tried talking to Squall a bit but failed when he refused to answer any of her questions. We ran into a few monsters, but nothing a small blizzard couldn't exterminate. Then, finally, we got to Ifrit's dwelling. Both Squall and I looked into the deep pit, but backed up hurriedly as he rushed up out of it. Growling, he mocked us in his deep, booming voice and the test began. Squall immediately brought up Shiva and attacked Ifrit with her, commanding her to use her strongest Ice spells. Quistis and I pummeled him with never-ending Blizzards and a few physical hits. I had a few Blizzaras stocked up so I used them as well. Ifrit gave up soon enough, bowing allegiance, and we made our way out.

When we reached the front gates of the Garden, Quistis congratulated us on a job well done, and then told us that we had the rest of the afternoon off. Squall stalked off towards who knows where and I made my way back to my room for some relaxation time. Selphie appeared from around the corner of the lobby before I could get there.

"Ayva! Hey Ayva! Wait up!"

"Hi Selphie, how's it going?"

"Oooooooh wait 'til I tell you what happened to me today. I got lost when I tried to get to homeroom because this place is SOOOO much bigger than Trabia. Anyway, I'm running down the hall when I bump into this ABSOLUTELY gorgeous guy! And he even was nice enough to show me around this place! Isn't that amazing!"

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Selphie. Who was it, do you know?"

"Hmmmmmmm…not sure. I was too busy checking him out to actually ask him his name."

"Eh, I'm sure you'll meet him again. Maybe you two can even hook up!"

"Oh man I hope so! He is sooooo hot!"

"Selphie, you're such a nut!" I laughed out loud and scratched my head, giving her a funny look. "Anyway, I have to go now. The field exam is tomorrow and I need to practice a bit so I'll catch you later?"

"That'd be awesome. I'm gonna go on a hot guy hunt! Later Ayva!" She took off at a run, skipping and hopping down the hall. The doorway of my double stood open in a friendly greeting. My anonymous roommate nodded at me as I came back out, weapon in hand. Visualizing the school directory in my head, I walked to the Training Center, hoping to relieve some pent up stress and get more in shape for the upcoming test. On my way there, I passed by Seifer, who was lounging on a bench outside the library. Our eyes met briefly but I looked away, embarrassed from the flush that crept up into my face. Once you actually get to look at the guy when he is not scowling, it's not so bad. His face is practically flawless, smooth and white, except for the jagged scar marking his features with a reminder of the skirmish with Squall. I saw him sit up straighter as I walked by and, for fear of an encounter, quickened my pace and entered the TC.

Seifer's POV

_Goddamn I hate this place! If it's not one stupid thing happening to me it's another. If they think detention can hold me they are wrong! _ My anger surged at the stupidity of the school and administration. I mean, so what if I was fighting? Stupid pussy asked for it. I wouldn't normally waste my time on such pathetic pickings anyways. That blasted Headmaster thought he could hold me in detention…yeah right. I'm a free man, an untamed tiger. I damn well do whatever I want. Being so furious from my confrontation with Headmaster Cid, I decided to vent off some steam in the Training Center. A class was in there and I didn't feel like showing off my exceptional skills, so instead I picked a spot outside the library to chill for a while. I tipped my head back and looked through the glass ceiling up through the floors. I heard footsteps and glanced in the direction they were coming from and saw _her_. I had no idea who she was but I've seen her everywhere. My fight with Squall, quietly sitting next to me in homeroom listening to that bitch lecture. I couldn't help but inhale her heavenly scent, inspect those graceful hands gently touching her computer console. Her lithe form swayed gracefully and when I looked up at her shimmering green eyes, I saw them glancing back. She looked away quickly and I saw a faint blush creep up into her cheeks. Smiling, I watched her walk away towards the Training Center, weapon in hand. Such a strong spirit in such a frail body. I had never seen her fight before so I chose to follow her and witness her skill.

_ She is very good._ Just watching her annihilate the Grats was amazing. Her body moved as if it were liquidized, smooth and flwoing. Each strike was carefully executed. She even met up with a T-Rexaur at one point. The determination in her face never faltered as she drew her sword in an arc and in a couple of hits, eliminated half of the life of the monster. Summoning up Shiva, she finished the beast with a massive ice attack. It was truly amazing. After her bout with the T-Rexaur, she absently swept the hair off of her face that had fallen out of her ponytail and left the Center.

Ayva's POV

After my session in the Training Center, I figured that I had better go back to my room and prepare for tomorrow. My weapon was carefully polished clean as well as me once I got out of the shower. Feeling the need to study, I grabbed my books but soon got restless and gave up for the time being. I took my weapon out of the case and walked down to the lobby, stopping for a bit to talk with Selphie. Both of us sat on a bench conversing, her pointing out that Squall was her mysterious man and who happened to be sitting a bench away. No doubt he heard every word of our conversation but didn't show it. Selphie got up to leave and asked if I wanted to join her but I declined, really wishing to take a walk outdoors. We parted ways and I saw Squall glance at us, then turn his attention back to the ceiling. That nagging feeling of familiarty struck me again when I watched him but disappeared as quickly as it had before. Shrugging, I left the lobby and went out – destination unknown.

Seifer's POV

After she left I realized how familiar she looked. I know I had met her before or at least seen her but I couldn't figure it out. Something about her just seemed like I had encountered it once. Pissed that I couldn't place it, I decided to go and find her again. I needed to figure this out before I lost my mind. As I entered the lobby, I saw her walk out and Squall on a bench nearby, head in hand. On the bench next to him lay her weapon.

"Where is she going?" I demanded of him.

"She went out."

"Why didn't she take her weapon?"

"…"

"You let her walk out without her weapon? Are you a fucking idiot?!" Frustrated, I snatched the gleaming sword from where it lay and rushed out the front gates, hoping to catch her. I was just about at the beach when I saw her there, standing stock-still. Moving behind her, I saw she had been ambushed by two Fastitocalon-Fs, one of them twitching in anticipation of an attack. I yelled at her to get her attention, threw her the weapon and then struck one of them with my Gunblade. It took a couple of hits but it soon lay bleeding on the white sand. I glanced over at her and saw her take her last strike, an artful swing of the blade. The monsters vanished and she collapsed onto her knees.

Ayva's POV

I collapsed. Onto the nice, smooth sand. I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't hold myself up anymore. Inside, I was berating myself for leaving my weapon behind. How could I have been so stupid! A SeeD is never supposed to be without their weapon. _Stupid…stupid!_ I turned to see who helped me and was surprised to find Seifer standing there watching me.

"Next time, don't go out without your weapon." He turned around and started to walk back towards the school. Something inside me didn't want him to leave so I got up and grabbed his hand to make him stop. He halted and turned to look at me, squinting his eyes slightly at the physical contact.

"Would you...um...please...please stay here with me? I just want to watch the sun go down. I would feel better if you stayed."

"I don't even know who you are. Why should I stay? I have much better things to do."

"My name is Ayva…and I'm asking you to stay just because I want company. Is that so hard to do?" I watched for any signs of giving in and smiled on the inside when a slight glimmer appear in his face.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay for a little bit. Name's Seifer." He crossed his arms and waited for me to lead. I walked away from him towards a smooth boulder located near the tree line bordering the beach. I heard his footsteps behind me and smiled to myself. _Heh…he'll be a challenge to break…_Folding my legs underneath me, I curled up on the dry bit of sand in front of the boulder, enjoying the smell of the sea and the beginnings of the setting sun. I felt him stand there, probably still glaring with his arms crossed over his solid chest. Sighing, I looked out across the sea and felt my eyes glaze over. Somehow, water has always held me in a trance whenever I'm near it – so much so that I didn't notice when another body had sat down next to me, cross-legged. The sun was gracefully setting, sending out rays of pure red, orange, and pink across the sky. I shivered, both from the rushing cold and the beauty of the scene. A warm coat was placed over my shoulders, offered from Seifer's hand. I looked at him slightly confused but smiled anyways. _Why not…_I moved closer to him, surprised when he raised his arm to put in around me. We sat there in silence for a bit, then he broke it with a stunning statement.

"I don't know why you seem so familiar to me but I plan to figure it out…" I rest my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, soaking in the moment and not wanting it to end. He didn't seem to either. He tipped my head so I was looking at him and kissed me. He kissed me! And it was the best kiss I've ever experienced. Full of subtle passion and lust and a longing I've never felt before. When we broke apart, he continued to look at me, examined my hair, my eyes, my entire face. I turned my face, not used to the affection, and watched the slight wind blow bits of sand particles.

"We should head in. It's getting late." He stood up and offered his hand to me. I felt a fool, sitting there blushing at the attention but took his hand anyways. We silently walked side by side back to the campus and all the way to my room. When we arrived, I took off his coat and gave it back to him, he taking it with a small smirk. For a few moments, we stood there in awkward silence, finally ended when he leaned in and kissed me once more, softly but lovingly.

"Goodnight…" I whispered. He smiled and walked away, leaving me stand there at an utter loss for what just happened. I had no clue…this seemingly cold boy warming up to me so soon? It couldn't be possible. He had to want something from me. Shrugging, I went into my room, put my weapon away in its black leather case and crawled into bed, perplexed by the entire day.


End file.
